


Just My Luck

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, noboru and his really really bad luck, theres some language in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Noboru reflects on the times he has tried to confess and how the Goddess of Love just won't allow it.
Relationships: Kodou Noboru/Kurodake Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just My Luck

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he had won a Buddyfight after school, and yet Noboru felt like disappearing to America. There was a pang in his chest that wouldn't go away. And it was impossible to ignore. If anything, it felt like it was just swelling up inside of him and getting ready to burst.

He lets out a groan and lets his head hit the wall. Eyes shut, and he takes in a heavy breath. After exhaling he opens his gaze, grateful to be in the shade of the school building. A hand runs through his hair as he lets out a sigh.

"Cheer up, boy, you can always try again." Comes the voice of his Buddy from within his deck. Within seconds El Quixote is standing beside him.

"Try again?" Noboru breathes out. He stands firmly on his feet, frustration coursing through his veins. "How am I supposed to try again after that?!"

He didn't need to repeat what had happened. He doesn't even think he can. Just playing the scene in his head again is enough to strike at his chest.

The images are so clear and he hates it. Noboru finds Tetsuya on his own and he's ready to approach him before someone else beats him to it. He clicks his tongue and waits for the girl to leave, but…this is different. The way she's acting- nervous and flustered, playing the shy and cute card. He doesn't want to believe what he's seeing and denies any thought of it up until she pulls out that secret weapon of hers.

A letter.

A love letter.

Noboru's heart sinks. He turns around and runs, hoping that they didn't hear him.

"Perhaps you're jumping to conclusions."

"I am  _ not _ ." Noboru huffs. "Anyone with a brain could tell what was going on there."

"You can't always believe what you see." Noboru does his best not to roll his eyes. "I still believe that you can try once more."

At this point, Noboru just wants to laugh out his frustration.

"Seriously?! What else is there to try? I already tried writing a note so he could meet me after school,  _ twice _ ."

And both times they ended up in someone else's shoe locker.

First it was Gaito's. Seeing him appear to meet him after school was surprising. The other boy had taken it as a letter of challenge and it was easy for Noboru to play it cool and say it was one. Even if he had to deal with all his 'destiny' talk, he ended up having a fun Buddyfight that he didn't plan for.

The more he thought about how that mix up happened, the more he realized that he might have  _ accidentally _ placed it in Gaito's locker after almost being caught by another student. Noboru was grateful that he didn't write the reason for meeting him in that letter. The last thing he wanted was to hear Gaito say 'they were destined to be together'. That was not his thing.

The second time it was Zanya who appeared. He was a little shaken up as his brother had put into his head that it might have been a girl who sent him that letter. At least one of them had been relieved upon meeting each other. After that was cleared up, Noboru had to brush it off with a lie of having received the same thing but tossed the letter. Somehow, he got Zanya not to investigate this stranger dropping letters into their lockers. Noboru wouldn't be trying that approach again.

"There was that time at the school dance."

He didn't even want to go, but he knew Tetsuya wouldn't miss a dance for his life. So, on a night he could have spent researching Buddyfighting, he was found at the school's gymnasium, being blasted with bright lights and music that was way too loud.

It was easy to spot Tetsuya out of the crowd. He was having fun, as usual, dancing along with whatever was playing over the speakers. Noboru waited for his chance when he had taken a break to ask to dance with him. He knew not to expect a waltz or anything like that, but what he wasn't expecting was seeing Tetsuya's eyes light up when he asked. It made the night worth it.

Until…

Asmodai had appeared and started stealing the show. And Tetsuya. The boy was quickly pulled to the demon's side, and they gave Noboru the boot. His dance skills weren't on par with theirs. He couldn't do half the stuff they did- not yet anyway. All he could do was watch from afar and leave earlier than planned.

"Don't forget about Valentine's Day…"

That was one he wanted to forget. It felt like a rejection in and of itself. Noboru had practiced making chocolates just for that day. He had even asked, casually, what Tetsuya's favorite chocolates were. Things were going to be perfect.

And then that demon Buddy of his appeared and ate the chocolates. Right in front of him. It pissed Noboru off, especially when he had rubbed it in by calling him Kitten Shirt. There was no point in trying to confess when he was angry. And as he left, he swore that he heard Asmodai poking fun at his feelings. Telling Tetsuya that he was grumpy because he was in love with him. And, without thinking, Noboru had shouted back an 'am not!' to shut him up.

Avoiding Tetsuya the next couple of days were painful. He needs to cool off and just avoid having him bring up the topic. Thankfully, he never did.

"And those few times I asked him out only to have everyone else tag along."

He had tried asking Tetsuya out to the movies, a concert, a trip to the mall. Every time their conversation had been heard and one of their friends asked if they could come. Before Noboru could say no, Tetsuya would ask him if it was okay if they could tag along. It was hard to say no when he was looking directly at him and was ready to rap upon hearing a yes from him. And he did.

Noboru let out the longest sigh he ever had. He dips his head, lets his back slide down against the wall until he sits on the ground. It was one thing to blame Buddyfighting on luck, but did it have to affect his love life too? He should have at least had one chance to confess to him by now.

El Quixote is silent. Noboru glances up to him only to find him stroking his beard in thought. His dragon-dog had left his side for Noboru's. Petting him helped. Somewhat anyway.

"So, are you giving up then?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

Part of him wanted to say yes. He felt like he had tried every trick in the book. He was tired of failing and having others get in his way. And seeing someone else beat him to the punch felt like the final blow.

Even so…he should just try, right? He didn't know how Tetsuya felt about him and it was nice to think about him loving him back. He wanted to see Tetsuya smile, show off that bright and infectious enthusiasm of his, feel that lively energy he emitted. Just the thought seemed to make all those failed attempts worth it.

"Why not just go up to him and tell him?"

Noboru rolls his eyes. He pats the dragon-dog and gets to his feet.

"As if that'll work. I can't even get him alone and you're telling me to just march up to Tetsuya and tell him I love him."

He expects his Buddy to give him an explanation. To say some old story about his love life that he doesn't really want to hear. Instead, he just nods, motioning behind him. Noboru tilts his head before sighing and turning around.

Then his heart stops.

"Noboru?"

"T-Tetsuya…?"

He gulps and stares at his crush. It would probably be really stupid to ask if he heard that. God, he probably heard everything.

"How…long were you there?"

He braces himself for the answer.

"Well…for a while."

Vague, but it was enough for Noboru to confirm that he had heard his confession. For the second time today, catching a flight to America didn't sound so bad.

As much as he wants to turn tail and run, he doesn't. There was no use in doing so. Tetsuya had heard it loud and clear, unfortunately. Noboru wants to play this off coolly, but his heart is racing and his cheeks are heating up.

"Yeah, well, don't think much of it. I'm sure you already have a girlfriend, don't you?"

Noboru mentally slapped himself.

"Huh?" Tetsuya blinks. "What girlfriend, yo?"

"A girl confessed to you a few minutes ago!"

"Oh! That!" Tetsuya pulls out a letter- her letter. He seems so unfazed with it in his hand when that thing had been the bane of Noboru's entire love life. "This isn't for me."

What.

"The girl actually has a crush on A-Dawg!"

_ What. _

"And she wanted me to give this to him."

"You're…kidding me."

Noboru swears he could hear chuckling from behind him. And when he looks back, his Buddy is already disappearing back into his card. He hates to admit it, but El Quixote was right.

"Nope!" Tetsuya smiles before putting the card back into his pocket. Even if it wasn't addressed to him, he took care of it. Then he makes his way over to Noboru. It makes him hold his breath and try to look elsewhere, anywhere but on Tetsuya. "Was what you said true?"

"Uhh…" He could practically hear El Quixote's voice in his ear chanting for him to say yes. "And what if I did?" Nailed it.

He takes a brave glance to see Tetsuya's reaction. The other boy lets out a gasp, hands raising to his chest and he's practically bouncing on his feet.

"No way, dude! Is this for real?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Aw man, I wish I would have known sooner!" Tetsuya takes Noboru's hands in his. "I would have whipped out my song for you if I did."

"Your…song?"

"Yeah!" Now Tetsuya has a light blush on his cheeks. "To be honest, I've kinda liked you for a while now too. I tried putting together a song for you, but A-Dawg kept messing it up."

_ That bastard… _

"He is a demon," Noboru hisses. He's ready for that damned demon to appear and screw this up too. Surprisingly, he doesn't.

"But he's good!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's your Buddy, so he isn't… _ that _ bad." Noboru glances down to their hands. He was getting distracted, but this was a reminder that Tetsuya hadn't rejected him. "You really mean it, right? You…You know."

Tetsuya nods while starting to swing their hands. "Yeah, yeah! I mean it! I really like you, Noboru!" He says with a laugh.

Noboru looks at him, enjoying the sound of his voice. He gives the boy's hand a squeeze and smiles. A wave of happiness and relief had washed over him, washing away all his worries in the process. Sure it wasn't the way he wanted to confess to him, but it beat holding it in his chest for another month.

"So, you want to...go eat or something?"

"Sure!"

Noboru looks around, as if waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere and ruin this moment. After a few moments, it doesn't seem like anyone would.

For once, luck was on his side.


End file.
